Candie Shoppe
by Mikuzu
Summary: When Sebastian and Ciel get locked in a candy shop after store hours, they have to find a way to occupy themselves. Luckily for the two, Sebastian has just the idea. Sebastian/Ciel, lemon


a/n: Yeah, Sebastian wears briefs. It's the 18th century.  
This fic has approx. 3575 words of smut. You have been warned. The rest of it is just exposition, a quick, sweet ending, and then some omake (extra).  
Rating: M due to explicit sexual situations and, well, sex.  
This is basically my late Christmas present for hakufangirl1. Enjoy.

* * *

"Bocchan, it's almost time to go," the raven-haired butler urged, watching his young Master with a tiresome look. "Have you chosen yet?"

Ciel scowled. "Of course not," he retorted, his stunning blue eye running up and down the shelves of delights. "Be patient."

The Phantomhive manor had been enjoying a pleasant afternoon until young Ciel had gotten a mad craving for something sweet. There was nothing in the house to satiate him, so off he and his butler had gone to the candy shop.

However, faced with so many choices and kinds, Ciel was having a somewhat difficult time selecting a treat, much to Sebastian's chagrin.

"Just get a lollipop," the raven suggested, watching his Master's greedy optics travel up and down the walls lined with candy.

"But what flavor?" was the slightly irritated reply.

"Strawberry."

"I don't like strawberry."

"Bocchan," Sebastian began again, taking out his pocket watch. "The store is going to close. We must be taking our leave now." He cast a wary glance at the dark sky outside.

"The store will close when I permit it to close," was the haughty answer.

Sighing, Sebastian said, "I'll be waiting outside. Summon me when you are prepared." The bright wrappers and colors were beginning to unnerve him.

Ciel said nothing, but continued to stare and contemplate his decision as Sebastian walked over to the door, making his escape.

The door would not open.

"Bocchan," Sebastian started a third time, causing the younger's gaze to finally break away from the candy and focus on his butler.

"The door is locked," he continued.

"So?" Ciel retorted, taking another step towards Sebastian.

"Do you wish for me to break it?"

"No. That would put me in trouble," Ciel replied, taking his place beside the raven-haired man. "I suppose I'll have a cherry cordial."

"My," Sebastian proclaimed, that familiar grin spreading over his face. "I think not. It is past your bedtime, is it not?"

"You're not funny," Ciel began, but could not hide nor deny the fact that his eyelids had begun to feel very heavy.

Sebastian caught him in his daze and held him as a groom would hold his bride, the younger's petite form hanging off of his limbs.

"I'm not asleep yet, Sebastian," was the warning that emitted from the blue-haired boy.

Sebastian merely chuckled softly and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. Ciel's eyes opened ever wider, watching the demon in confusion.

"Sebastian? What was the meaning of-" he began, but was cut off by, "Ciel."

Ciel shivered; had Sebastian really just called him by his first name?

"Just what," he continued, setting his Master down on the candy counter, "do you expect us to do to keep ourselves occupied?"

Ciel felt much like he was at the doctor's, the way he was made to sit on the table. He did not like this at all.

"What do you mean? I suppose we'll have to sleep here," was the somewhat less than composed reply.

Sebastian chuckled darkly, his crimson eyes flickering over to the looming moon outside of the shop window.

"I don't require sleep," the demon pressed on, his eyes scanning the length of Ciel's fidgeting body with amusement.

"Sebastian," Ciel began, his words trailing off. "I have a favor to ask."

"Yes, my Lord?"

Ciel's face tinged a light pink, his request embarrassing him.

"Could you get me down from here?"

He was rendered unable to jump down from the counter, for it was probably taller than he.

"You're stuck?" was Sebastian's reply. "Candy isn't what you need, young Master. You need proper exercise."

"And how do you presume I do that?" the blue-haired boy asked.

"I have an idea," was the raven's solution as he approached the counter.

"Get me down," Ciel ordered once again, holding out his arms.

"I don't think so," was the snide reply. "I like you just where you are."

Then it all happened very fast. In one swift, fluid motion, Ciel's priceless silk jacket was ripped off of him, and dexterous, skillful fingers began working at his buttons.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing?" was the now somewhat frightened voice that reprimanded the demon, who set aside the shirt with ease.

"I'm going to help you get some exercise," Sebastian remarked, smirking against the hot skin of his Master's chest.

"You said I needed 'proper' exercise," Ciel said tersely, ignoring his butler's mouth on his body. "There…is nothing proper about this."

Sebastian continued to ravish Ciel's torso, the boy's complaints falling on deaf ears.

"This is not in the contract," the blue-haired boy said finally, causing Sebastian to look up and cease his ministrations.

"This is not against the contract," was the reply.

"Where is this topic addressed?"

"My job is to please the Master however I can, in anyway," the raven explained, his hand caressing Ciel's flushed cheek. "And please you I shall."

These words did not appeal to Ciel. He did not, however, want to be dominated by his servant.

"Very well," he said stiffly, untying his forgotten necktie. "You may pleasure me." The raven smirked yet again.

"Please, enjoy the ride," he retorted, taking off his gloves. "I know you will."

Ciel couldn't suppress the moan residing in his throat as his attention became fully averted to the feel of Sebastian's tongue caressing his now pert nipple.

More noises seemed to erupt from the boy as a gloved hand brushed against the crotch of Ciel's trousers; needless to say, a steady bulge had begun to form there.

"Excited, aren't we, Bocchan?" was the demon's smug remark as he removed his gloves, throwing the pair onto a box of chocolate bars.

Not waiting for a reply, Sebastian began to busy himself with the silver buckle and fastenings of the younger's pants; Ciel sat, more on his back, waiting in anticipation.

Smirking, Sebastian inched down the boy's boxers, fully taking in the sight of his naked Master. He noted how the blush befalling his fair face complemented his eyes so well, and how his skin was the same creamy ivory all around. Oh, how he longed to caress that skin.

Giving in to temptation, his slowly wrapped his hand around the taut flesh of Ciel's member. The boy shuddered in pleasure at the contact, his eyes closing.

"Puberty has granted you a reprieve, hasn't it?" Sebastian chuckled, slowly beginning to pump the boy's erection back and forth, causing a shuddering gasp to emit from the younger.

"Sh-shut up," Ciel whimpered, instinctively bucking his hips forward into his butler's gloved hand, trying to meet more of Sebastian's touch.

"Patience," was all that the raven could say before he withdrew his hand, slowly licking his lips and wrapping his arms around Ciel's flushed waist, hoisting the boy up off the counter and making his way over to velour love seat in the corner of the shop.

Ciel gave a small whine at the loss of the much wanted contact, but made no complaints when he was mercilessly thrown down on the small couch, his butler's previously mocking and amused face now wearing an earnest look, almost expressing a sense of urgency.

The blue-haired boy timidly looked away from Sebastian's prying eyes, realizing that the two were situated directly in front of the clean shop window front. Candle lit streetlights streamed in from the streets, illuminating Ciel's pale body and the empty roads of London. Ciel immediately scrambled to cover himself, but was rendered motionless as Sebastian ravished his mouth with a heated kiss, slowly unwrapping his long arms from his Master's torso.

"Are you crazy?" Ciel asked hoarsely, checking over his back to make sure nobody was in front of the store. "People will see us!"

"That just makes it all the more erotic, does it not?" was the complacent reply as the raven-haired butler slowly lowered his head, Ciel's eyes growing all the wider in the process.

Sebastian gingerly kissed the weeping head of Ciel's member, his tongue sliding repeatedly over the tip in a teasing manner. Ciel's shaking hands immediately fisted in the man's dark hair as he cried out in ecstasy, the feeling of one of his most private areas being so intimately pleasured overtaking him.

"That's it, Bocchan." Sebastian smiled serenely, his crimson eyes meeting Ciel's half-lidded azure orbs. "Call for me."

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel moaned brokenly as his butler enveloped his member fully into the warm, wet confines of his mouth; the boy's fingernails clawed at Sebastian's scalp as he tried to find a release. Sebastian, continuing the bobbing of his head, used his now free hands to apply further ministrations to the younger's nipple, his other hand gently massaging his Master's ball sack.

"S-Sebas…tian…," Ciel cried out, suddenly taking notice of the man's own need, which was currently brushing against the side of his calf that was not slung over the demon's shoulder. Picking up on this, Ciel ground his leg against Sebastian's arousal; as a consequence, the raven momentarily paused his actions as a wave of pleasure coursed through him.

Ciel smirked to himself, but his triumphant expression quickly turned to one of pained need as Sebastian's hand took hold of his erection once again. His servant had no hesitation as he skillfully massaged the hardened organ, occasionally stooping down to lick up the cum dripping from the rosy tip; Ciel's hips involuntarily bucked every time Sebastian's sinfully pleasurable mouth connected with his heat.

The white-hot pleasure augmenting in the boy's core was reaching an unbearably satisfying level; he was so close. A flick of Sebastian's wrist was all it took.

Ciel, moaning words of pleasure, came into Sebastian's hand, almost falling off of the love seat on account of his orgasm. Sebastian's thumb still covering the younger boy's sensitive slit, cum exploded all over the velvety cushion.

Ciel's release racked his entire body as euphoria overcame him and blinding lights exploded in his line of sight; out came Sebastian's name, the moan ripping it's way from the bottom of Ciel's throat and when the pleasure subsided, there was Sebastian, looking pleased with himself and still there loyally, as any servant should be.

It was Ciel this time who literally threw himself onto his butler, wrapping his fatigued body around the man's large frame and passionately pressing his lips to the demon's, who was ultimately taken by surprise.

Ciel sputtered through the kiss as Sebastian's slick tongue slid along his bottom lip; the blue-haired boy could taste his own seed lingering on the raven's mouth. The two separated, Ciel gasping for breath and Sebastian still somewhat composed, excluding his mussed hair due to Ciel's reactions to his touches.

"Bocchan," the dark-haired man began, his eyes scanning Ciel's flushed, cum-strewn body. "It would seem that you're in need of a bath. Shall I lick you clean?"

Ciel didn't reply with words; he playfully pushed Sebastian down onto his back, popping open the butler's many buttons on his, as always, wrinkle-free shirt.

"I don't think so," the blue-haired boy replied, shifting his attention from the raven's lips to the small portion of the man's now exposed ivory chest. "It's your turn now."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Bocchan, you shouldn't. This work is beneath you. It's not your job to do anything for me."

"I'm aware," Ciel continued, that arrogant pride finding it's way back in his voice momentarily, despite the slight hitch in his throat. "However, it is not your place to tell me what to do."

"But, Bocchan," the butler began against as Ciel began working on his second to last shirt button. "Your hands are trembling."

"J-just tell me what to do," was the nervous yet quiet reply as the blouse was fully unbuttoned; Sebastian said nothing as his shirt was removed and discarded nearby his Master's clothing, which he severely doubted would be going back on anytime soon.

Ciel drank in the sight of Sebastian's naked chest, which appeared to be bathed in ivory from the light of the moon and slowly dimming streetlights. His eyes swept the plane of the demon's well-toned abdomen and then down even further, where fine dark hairs disappeared into the waistline of his trousers.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as Ciel's inexperienced fingers fumbled with his button and zipper, finally managing to undo the fastenings.

The dark-haired man opened his mouth to say something, but Ciel shot him a look of utter poison; needless to say, Sebastian shut up and continued to allow his Master to undress him.

This was so unlike every morning and night, the butler thought, where it was him undressing Ciel, but it was also so very much like every day, where the young boy was undeniably the one in control.

At long last, Sebastian's pants were pulled down around his ankles, leaving him in only his undergarments. Ciel finally recoiled a bit as he eyed the tent in the man's briefs that was so much larger than his own.

"Well?" Sebastian asked a little bit too snidely; Ciel delivered a prompt slap to his thigh in response. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at how much the punishment turned him on.

Determined to finish what he started, the younger hooked both of his thumbs in the waistband of the demon's last clothing and slowly began pulling them down; Sebastian tried his best to stifle the moan that escaped his pursed lips due to the tight elastic being raked over his aching member.

Ciel, newfound confidence flooding through him, continued to remove the briefs at an agonizingly slow pace, enthralled with the reaction he was not receiving from his usually cocky servant. Along with Sebastian's pants, he all but ripped the garments off, throwing them in the accumulating pile of clothing. Shoes had already been placed alongside the mass during the transition from counter to couch.

Ciel finally averted his attention back to his 'project'; Sebastian lay before him, as exposed as he feared he'd ever been or would ever be to any mortal or immortal. As much as it pained him to admit it, he was currently at the younger's mercy…or at least, was until he decided enough was enough.

Ciel merely pried at every inch of his butler's body with his lust-filled cerulean eye, his throat dry and his mind blank. He wanted to touch the man, wanted to be touched, but something was holding him back. Maybe it was uncertainty, or lack of knowledge, but certainly it wasn't fear.

Ciel Phantomhive had never been scared of anything, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now, in a situation like this of all things.

Still, Sebastian's heated masculine body was there before him, completely vulnerable, and he could bring himself to do nothing. What if he messed up? Couldn't pleasure him? Embarrassed himself? All the boy could think of now was to prolong the ethereal moment of both males being completely unsheathed in each other's presence and ask what had been weighing on his mind for quite some time.

Ciel swallowed. "Did I," he began dryly, his eye casually glancing at Sebastian's looming erection, "make you that hard?"

Sebastian closed his eyes. Slowly, he opened them, once again revealing the mesmerizing scarlet rose of his optics.

"Yes," he replied torridly, his eyes visually clinging to all of the regions of Ciel that only he had seen and, hopefully, would ever see, including the innocent reforming arousal that was currently lightly grinding with his own.

Despite Ciel's commands of allowing him to be pleasured, Sebastian rolled his hips forward into Ciel's; both boys emitted a stifled sound of intoxication, Ceil's a choked cry and Sebastian's more of a sigh.

"Just thinking about you, Ciel," Sebastian continued, sitting up and pulling his Master into his lap, still grinding against the boy, this time more hungrily. "Just watching you is enough."

Ciel abashedly shut his eyes as a tender kiss was planted on his forehead where hair clung to other hair, leaving a spot just perfect for the demon's lips.

"S-Sebastian…" he began, his hands tentatively touching the raven's chest, looking for some sort of fabric to cling to. Instead he found only heated flesh, pressed flush up against his own, and he knew it shouldn't, but it felt _so good_.

"Ciel," Sebastian said again, whispering sensually into the boy's ear, stopping to nibble at his partner's sensitive earlobe, the left earring still not removed. "Ciel, I need you."

Ciel shook his head, his eyes once again fluttering closed. He couldn't take it, especially when he said his name, so sweet and so seductively at the same time. Sebastian never once broke his gaze with his Master, even when the younger's eyes were closed, and he continued to whisper that previously off-limits name, and he knew that only Ciel would hear.

If this had been any other time, place, and situation, Sebastian would have received a sharp rap over the head with an expensive cane for doing and saying such things. However, this was now, and all Ciel wanted was to hear that voice address that name again, no matter how much it would hurt him later.

"Say it again," he mumbled into the man's chest, his thumbs lightly and clumsily brushing the hardened nubs that adorned his butler's chest.

"Say what?" Sebastian asked, his breath lingering with Ciel's as he lifted the boy's face to meet his own, his large, warm hands caressing the younger's red-tinged cheeks.

"My name!" the blue-haired boy yelled, crushing his flustered lips to Sebastian's curled ones and then briskly pulling away, bucking his hips longingly into the raven's.

"Ciel," was the simple reply as the Phantomhive head was laid down on his back, his hands held above his head by his servant's skillful fingers.

"Shall I? Or do you want to do the honors…Ciel?" Sebastian asked, not forgetting to add the boy's birth name, absolutely loving the way it felt sliding off of his lips. He patiently held three of his digits before Ciel's face, tauntingly wiggling them, mocking how Ciel was wiggling his own hips impatiently.

Not wanting to lengthen his wait any longer, he obligingly took the long fingers into his mouth, coating them with the saliva that Sebastian's lewd body had accumulated in his mouth.

The raven's fingers had a distinct cloying flavor to them and Ciel would have liked to wet them a bit longer, but his body said otherwise, as did Sebastian's eyes.

While Ciel took care of his right hand, Sebastian, quick as he was, used his free thumb to gently part Ciel's buttocks and massage the tense opening that he found there; the boy gasped around the demon's digits at the sudden strange ministrations he was now receiving.

"Ciel, you have to relax," was the calm voice that chided him as the now soaking fingers were removed and slowly pressed against Ciel's entrance one by one until the first slowly inserted itself into the virgin orifice.

The younger's muscles immediately clamped down around the intruding appendage as he, once again, called out his butler's name.

"What are you doing?" was the broken question as Ciel squirmed against Sebastian's hand.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian tenderly replied as removed his index from inside Ciel; he wrapped his arms around the younger's thin shoulders, holding him tightly, as he had earlier. "I thought you were ready."

Ciel's face flushed. "I am ready." His grip around Sebastian's neck tightened.

"Don't lie to yourself," was the still apologetic reply as Sebastian's hand lightly caressed the boy's lower back, his still saliva-coated fingers occasionally dipping down lower. "There's no rush."

"Don't tell me what to do," Ciel replied sternly, taking Sebastian's hand once again in his own and repeatedly bringing the phalanges up to his lips. "I…I need this."

"Humans need water also, but does that necessarily mean they enjoy drinking it?" was the true response that met the blue-haired boy's statement.

"I want it," Ciel said softly in the man's ear, not meeting the other's eyes.

"What is it that you want?" Sebastian asked teasingly, pushing Ciel back into his earlier position.

"I want you inside me!" the younger cried out, wrapping his own hand around the swollen flesh of his member. Sebastian pried the hand away, crushing his lips against his Master's heated shaft.

"Yes, my Lord," was the softly uttered reply as Sebastian dominatingly grabbed Ciel's hips, thrusting them upwards to meet his mouth.

"I believe a more creative approach is needed this time," the raven continued, his breath hot on Ciel's sensitive, anticipating entrance. "Using my fingers is just too awkward."

_I liked that_, Ciel thought earnestly, but had no inclination to voice his opinion as Sebastian's slick tongue connected with his opening, slowly and amatively licking a circle around the now contracting muscle.

Ciel whimpered against Sebastian's now riled-up hair, his hands lightly tracing patterns around the demon's collar bone and pert nipples. A candlelit lamp on the street slowly went out, leaving a trail of smoke in it's wake. The candy shop instantly darkened.

Sebastian paid this no mind and went about his work, savoring the taste and feel of his Master's newly exposed flesh, feeling the boy gradually relaxing against his mouth.

Ciel responded to the intimate touches now with need and an urge to feel more instead of the wariness he had held earlier; as Sebastian's tongue delved deeper into his orifice, a small 'ah' of pleasure escaped his mouth, telling his butler that he was ready.

"Wait," the blue-haired younger then began, pushing Sebastian away as the raven returned his hips to the carpeted floor. The smaller boy positioned his head between Sebastian's parted legs, taking the man's arousal in fully with his one visible eye.

He fervently licked around the tip and then further down, coating Sebastian in saliva as he had done to the elder's fingers; the demon's member involuntarily twitched with pleasure at the feeling of Ciel's heated mouth on his most sensitive area. He had half a mind to allow the boy to continue, but Ciel pulled away, fully satisfied with the lubrication of his servant's member.

Sebastian slowly, almost hesitantly, brought himself up to his full sitting height as he crawled over Ciel, placing his hand on the tender swell of Ciel's calf. He hooked the right over his shoulder, and then the boy's left leg over his other, his heated erection already brushing against the soft cheeks of his Master's buttocks.

"Please…," the younger began, his voice dripping with need. "Enter me."

Sebastian didn't reply with words; he gently began sliding into Ciel's tight entrance, earning a cry from the shaking boy below him.

"If it hurts too much, please tell me," Sebastian whispered against his Master's navel as he thrust in a second time, burying himself in a bit deeper. Ciel suppressed a groan of discomfort as a small tear welled up his left eye; he immediately blinked it away, biting his lips as his hands searched for something to grab onto.

"If I do, will you stop?" the younger asked in a strained voice, trying to move in tangent with Sebastian's now quickening pace.

"I cannot promise miracles, Ciel," the raven replied earnestly, a small smile gracing his lips at how his Bocchan's eyes widened at the sound of his own name. "No matter how much a hell of a butler I may be."

"A-Anh! Sebastian!" Ciel then moaned out throatily, his knuckles white against the elder's shoulder's, which has hands had been clinging to for reassurance. Somewhere deep inside him, Sebastian had struck a place that made white-hot pleasure shoot directly to his arousal, which was aching with need.

Ciel sat himself up and began rocking his hips in time with Sebastian's now upward thrusting, the butler now burying himself in the boy fully.

Each time Sebastian came in Ciel's unstretched body, the two emitted a moan, a sound that would only ever be heard in a time like this.

It had been so long since Sebastian had done anything like this and the pleasure was only increased due to the fact that it was his Master he was pleasuring, whom he had deemed unreachable and untouchable for so long. The blue-haired boy's convulsing heat wrapped so tightly around him felt amazing, and it took almost all of his patience to work with the younger and remember not to lose himself.

Ciel was lost in total ecstasy each time his butler entered him, his prostate being slammed into dead on; he locked his sight dead on Sebastian's somewhat flushed face, a look that was so unlike him, yet seemed so natural.

It was now that he realized his face still adorned his eye patch; hastily, he reached up and tore it off, discarding somewhere on the nearby floor. His eye shone with the pentacle of their contract, binding them for however long it need be, and Sebastian's ungloved hand glowed in response, slightly distracting him from his servant's emotion-filled face.

Sebastian, grinning triumphantly, took that same symbol-etched hand and wrapped it around Ciel's previously ignored erection, quickly pumping it in time to his thrusts.

Ciel cried out brokenly every time he was thrust into, his hands hopelessly clinging to the raven's back.

Sebastian rammed into Ciel with as much stamina as he could muster at the moment without hurting the boy, which he doubt would register in the boy's mind even if he did practically buck him off. Ciel was so lost in absolute euphoria that he actually whined when his butler came in at the wrong angle; taking the initiative, the younger pushed Sebastian onto his back while still matching his thrusts, which had become increasingly more thorough.

Ciel rode Sebastian from atop the demon's arousal, the butler still attending to his Master's hard-on. Not only did this new position grant Sebastian the perfect view and a chance to lie on his back, Ciel could also control the depth at which he was penetrated and soon his moans of pleasure became screams of impending release, Sebastian holding his hips in place with his free hand.

His lower muscles immediately contracting around Sebastian's erection, Ciel came for the second time that night, shamelessly crying out his butler's name.

"C-Ciel," Sebastian answered quickly, prolonging the boy's orgasm on account of his continuous thrusts as he, too, felt the incredible pressure building in his groin.

With one last languid thrust, Sebastian came as well, spilling his hot seed onto Ciel's prostate. Ciel collapsed on top of Sebastian, his breath ragged and shaky. He lifted his head off of the man's chest, which gently rose and fell with every satisfied breath he took in.

"Sebastian?" Ciel began quietly as Sebastian slowly sat up, ravishing his Master's jugular with precisely planted kisses.

"Yes, Ciel?" was the calm reply as Sebastian scooped the younger up in his arms and stood, noticing that two more of the streetlights had been doused by the night wind.

"Please break out of here and take us home," Ciel replied somewhat calmly, fervor still evident in his voice. "I believe a bath is in order."

Sebastian felt a bit disheartened, but his Master was still his Master, and he did his best to wrap the boy in clothes as well as quickly redress himself in his suit, once again holding the boy bridal style.

"In addition to that command," Ciel began again, this time a bit more serenely as he possessively wound his arms around the demon's neck. "It would please me greatly if you could join me in the bath."

Sebastian's eyes widened. Maybe Ciel was human, after all. Smiling as widely as he dared to in the dim London night, the raven replied, "Nothing would make me happier than to join you."

"And," Ciel continued, pretending to have not heard his butler's reply, despite the light blush tinting his cheeks, "Maybe, just this once, I could draw up the bath."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sebastian retorted, the thought of Ciel ever doing anything for someone else absolutely ludicrous in his mind. "I'll prepare your bath, and leave you in peace to-"

"How many times must I say it?" Ciel interrupted, crossing one of his legs over the other, then wincing a tad. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Yes, my Lord," was the defeated reply.

"Lastly," the younger addressed, resting his head against his butler's shoulder as he all but kicked the shop door down. "Just because I've allowed you to call me by my first name this once doesn't mean you have the right to ever do it again, especially not in front of others."

Sebastian's lips curled up into a smile. "Then I'll only use it in private, for only your ears to hear, Ciel."

The two strolled out into the crisp night, and the sun was seen rising just over the bleak horizon. Ciel estimated that it was around four or three in the morning.

"Where did you come up with that assumption?" he asked, hiding his face from the dark-haired servant.

"Because I know you like it," was the a bit too honest reply. "Ci-e-ru."

"You won't be getting that bath if you keep it up," the younger snapped, his two revealed eyes shooting Sebastian a piercing gaze. The two traversed on in silence, one awkwardly held in the other's arms, and the other with his eyes only set on the Phantomhive mansion far off in the distance.

As they trekked on, Ciel noticed that several of the street lights had gone out and all that really illuminated the cobblestone road was the golden glow of the steadily rising sun.

Finally, the annoying 'tump' of Sebastian's feet was growing too irritating, and Ciel realized that he had been a bit too careless in his judgement.

"Sebastian," he began somewhat timorously, trying to catch the raven's eye. Sebastian immediately turned to inspect his Master.

"Yes, Bocchan?" he asked warmly, hoisting Ciel further up in his arms.

"Say it again.

"Of course, Ciel."

Thus, the two finished their brisk walk through the empty streets of nineteenth century London, finally arriving at the house. Luckily for them, the residing entourage was sound asleep, and Sebastian did get his bath, in which Ciel all but fell asleep in his arms.

"Ciel," he whispered into the boy's ear, wishing that his Master could have stayed in the grasp of consciousness just a while longer. "Sleep well, my Lord."

He paused, unsatisfied with his choice of words. Smiling, Sebastian amended his statement.

"Sleep well, my precious one."

_Fin_

_Omake I_

"Sebastian!" Finny exclaimed, rushing up to the somewhat surprised butler. He swung his arms around the raven's torso, holding him in a very tight embrace. If Sebastian had been anything less than a hell of a butler, he surely would have had the wind knocked out of him.

"Where did you and Bocchan go all last night?" the blonde sobbed into the dark-haired man's carefully laundered suit, staining it with unnecessary tears. "We all thought you died!"

"O-oi! Finny!" Bard reprimanded. "Don't tell him that!"

Sebastian sighed. "I assure that we were just fine. We were locked in the local candy shop."

"Really? What did you do for so long?" Finny asked, finally untangling himself from Sebastian.

"I helped the young Master with his dancing," was the quickly fabricated reply.

Meirin looked around in confusion, adjusting her glasses. "Where is Bocchan, by the way?"

"He's asleep in his room," Sebastian replied, taking an empty glass off of the kitchen counter and bringing it over to the sink, placing it on the accumulating pile of dirty dishes. "It seems that my dancing lessons were a bit too much for him after all."

"Can I go see him?" Finny asked, his eyes shining.

"I would advise against it," the demon butler answered, taking a step towards the door and turning his back on the three. He looked back at them, an icy look on his face.

"Bocchan has requested that I stay by his side in this time of need," he began, his eyes flickering to the distraught kitchen sink. "That means that the majority of my duties will be going to you three. I advise you to do them quickly, and with skill."

With this depressing parting statement, Sebastian left.

Ciel was currently doing exactly as Sebastian had said: sleeping somewhat soundly in his large expanse of a bed. A gentle breeze came in occasionally and swept through the room, placidly blowing through Ciel's bangs.

Sebastian quietly entered the room, noticing that the blue-haired boy had once again kicked off his covers.

Sighing, he pulled them once again over the boy's shoulders. He turned to walk away, but as he reached for the door handle, he heard the unmistakable rustling of sheets.

His eyes meeting Ciel's form once again, he noticed that the covers he had just replaced had been kicked off yet again. A smirk befell Sebastian's face.

"I know you're awake…Ciel," he said in a teasing voice, slowly turning the bedroom door handle.

In reciprocation, a fluffy pillow was cruelly thrown at Sebastian's head.

"What is it that you want?" the butler asked in a tired voice, making his way back over to the younger's bed and placing the pillow back under his head. "Do you wish for me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

"Sleep with me," Ciel sternly replied, scooting over in his cushiony king-sized bed.

Sebastian frowned somewhat. "I do not require sleep. You know this."

"But you can still sleep," Ciel said tersely, still holding open the covers for Sebastian.

"Yes, my pre-" The demon froze. "My Lord."

Ciel's eyes widened. "What were you going to say?" he asked incredulously, grabbing onto Sebastian's arm as the taller man slipped into the bed after removing his loafers.

"Nothing, Bocchan."

"This is an order, Sebastian."

"I'm telling the truth, Ciel."

Pouting and unsatisfied but too drowsy to continue his interrogation, Ciel turned his back on his butler, taking away almost all of the blankets in the process.

A few perfect minutes passed as the sound of the day breeze rustling through the curtains lulled Ciel to sleep.

"Sleep well, my precious one," Sebastian said quietly, repeating his words from last night.

Ciel instantly sat bolt upright, pointing an accusing finger. "What the hell did you just call me?"

Sebastian simply smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close.

Meanwhile, Bard attended to the dishes…or, at least what was left of the dishes after Finny had all but demolished their China set.

_Omake II_

Grell shuddered inwardly, stealing a glance back every so often at the seemingly empty candy shop on the corner of the street.

"Oh, Sebas-chan!" he called lovingly, clasping his hands together. "I finally get to see you in all of your glory!"

Grell had been ordered by Will to wipe out a few troublesome convicts when he had casually passed the run-down sweets store and peered in, only to see Sebastian and that mortal he followed around engaged in some…less than appropriate actions.

The blue-haired boy had begun stripping his beloved dark-haired demon, mounting him like he owned him and visually raping his poor Sebas-chan's exposed body like the greedy human he was.

Or, at least, that's how Grell saw it.

"Oh, no, Sebby! Save yourself for me!" the redheaded reaper exclaimed, deciding to barge into the shop just for kicks. Of course, at this moment in time, he received an urgent message from Will to return to the Underworld.

Sobbing a bit, Grell left the scene, trying his hardest to forget what he had seen.

_Omake III_

Ciel awkwardly turned the knobs of his large bathtub on; hot water immediately poured out, already emanating steam. Sebastian was supposedly undressing in the 'rest' area of the restroom, but Ciel knew better; he was probably spying on him.

Ciel wished that he would hurry up and get himself in here, because he was tired, sore, and covered in his own sweat among other bodily fluids, including Sebastian's.

As if on cue, the butler waltzed in the room, practically radiating contentedness. He was clad in a short yellow towel tied lazily around his waist, which was strange for Sebastian, who was normally a man of perfection.

Without giving the raven a second look, Ciel slipped into the hot water, feeling all of his impurities being washed away. The brand on his back from a few years ago stung a bit, but the discomfort quickly subsided as Ciel's body grew used to the heat.

Sebastian followed suit, discarding his towel and grabbing a bar of lavendar soap from the bathtub edge, swiftly wading over to his master.

Taking one of his arms, the demon began to wash the boy's flushed body, leaving the soothing scent of lye behind.

He slowly brought the soap down to Ciel's groin which, admittedly, needed the most attending. Ciel whimpered softly at the feel of the slippery bar against his extremely sensitive areas, which had just been subjected to experiences they had never before witnessed.

When all was clean and satisfied, Sebastian set the soap back on the lip of the tub and made his way back over to the younger in his presence, allowing him to support his tired head on his arm.

"Are you tired?" the servant asked softly, supporting even more of Ciel's body as the boy fell limp in his arms, slowly nodding his head.

It was here that he fell asleep, as safe as he feared he would ever be in the times to come. Sebastian gently carried him out of the bathtub and dried him off, dressing him in his nightshirt and carrying him off to bed.

There Ciel was laid down and blanketed with a soft cover, all the lights surrounding him put out except for one, which he knew was Sebastian's candle.

The man whispered something that Ciel couldn't quite make out, for he was already falling into the confines of sleep.

The faint candle light was blown out, and all was silent.

* * *

a/n: Hey, and thanks for reading to the end. This is my first Kuroshitsuji lemon, but that's no excuse for anything. If you found that anything was awkward or bawdy, please do not hesitate to tell me. Reviews are very much appreciated! :D


End file.
